Rainbow in the Dark
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: After Rainbow Dash comes in contact with some radioactive chemicals, she gains some awesome super powers. But, like the old saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility. When Rainbow Dash lets her new powers go to her head, an old face must come out of hiding and put her in her place.
1. Rainbow in the Dark

Rainbow in the Dark

Cloudsdale, otherwise known as the City in the Sky. This place is home to hundreds (possibly thousands) of Pegasus ponies. This place is also home and the origins for all the weather throughout Equestria. Inside the weather center, a Pegasus was experimenting with some very radioactive chemicals with the hopes of creating a device that constructs snowflakes all by itself.

"And it is finally finished!" The pony said, heading on outside to try it out.

Outside, a huge gust of wind blew through, stripping the new chemical concoction away from the Pegasus, sending it tumbling down to Earth.

"Why does this always happen to me!?"

* * *

Down in the skies above Ponyville, an athletic, cerulean Pegasus was busy flying in the sky, as part of an exercise training.

"Aw, sweet!" The Pegasus shouted. "A new record!"

A little pink Earth pony shouted into the sky as the cerulean Pegasus flew on by.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" They said.

Rainbow Dash heard the call and called back out to the pink pony.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash replied, hurriedly flying away.

Rainbow Dash loved flying in the sky; the adrenaline, the wind flowing through her rainbow colored mane, the speed. All of this made her feel so alive. Suddenly, a little test tube hit Rainbow Dash in the forehead, shattering and spreading out all throughout Rainbow Dash's body.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash screeched, rubbing her head while preparing to land.

A few moments later, her hooves touched base. Rainbow Dash rubbed her head a bit more, noticing that she wasn't touching her head anymore. She pulled her hoof away from her head, noticing that it wasn't there!

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out about this!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

She looked at the rest of her body, noticing that she was completely invisible. A moment later, she reappeared fully.

"This. Is. So..." Rainbow Dash paused for a dramatic effect. "AWESOME!"

Rainbow Dash went to go fly back to Ponyville so she could show her friends. While flying, she noticed a dramatic increase in her speed. Rainbow colored flames appeared behind her, marking where she had been. Rainbow Dash looked back and noticed the flames, admiring the flames behind her.

_I wonder what_ _other new things I can do,_ she thought to herself.

She touched her hooves down on the ground, just outside of the Everfree Forest. Standing firmly on the ground, Rainbow Dash concentrated very hard. She tried to do something else, but was having no luck. Sighing, she opened her eyes, and out popped some laser rays. Rainbow Dash was in awe at all these new powers she got, and to think that they all came to her after she got hit in the head!

_Man,_ Rainbow Dash told herself, _Twilight and the others aren't going to believe this!_

She flew off at light speed towards Twilight's home, arriving in less than a second. She knocked on the door, breaking it off by accident. Twilight shot a mean look at Rainbow Dash, who looked just as surprised as she was.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shrieked. "What's the matter with you!?"

Rainbow Dash gazed blankly at Twilight, still not believing what she just did.

"Well?" Twilight impatiently asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head vigorously, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Umm, I-I didn't mean to, Twilight!" She exclaimed.

"Care to explain then?" Twilight replied.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rainbow Dash answered back.

"Oh, really?" Twilight said. "Try me."

Rainbow Dash sighed, then slowly began telling Twilight what had happened within the last hour or so. Twilight appeared intrigued by what she was hearing, listening closely to every single detail. When Rainbow Dash finished her story, Twilight curiously asked if she could see her new powers, of which Rainbow Dash politely agreed to do so.

The two ponies stepped outside and made their way over towards the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. Once the two got there, Rainbow Dash showed Twilight her invisibility powers, as well as her laser eyes and her incredible speed.

Twilight watched in awe as she gazed upon her friend, witnessing her new powers. When Rainbow Dash finally landed and placed her hooves back on the ground, Twilight spoke out.

"That's really amazing, Rainbow Dash!" She started.

"Thanks, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Now," continued Twilight, "you know that with great power comes great responsibility. You should only use your powers for good, never evil!"

"No need to worry!" Rainbow Dash assured Twilight.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew back to her cloud home after a long day of getting used to her new powers. She placed herself atop the bed in her room and flickered off the light, falling soundly asleep almost instantly. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash wasn't used to her new powers yet, and had turned invisible during the night, phasing her through her bed, the floor, and, eventually, the ground.

The next morning, Rainbow Dash woke up under the ground. She was so startled, she blasted through the ground as if it were made of paper, setting many a things ablaze. Without noticing, she had reached the exosphere, the outermost region in the Earth's atmosphere; any further, she'd be in outer space!

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted, quickly flying back down to Earth.

She bolted back down to Earth in a jiffy, leaving behind a flaming sonic rainboom. The ponies frolicking around in Ponyville saw the flaming rainboom and were fearful of it. Within a few seconds, they all saw Rainbow Dash whizzing on by. They figured this monstrosity came from her and started booing her and throwing trash at her.

Rainbow Dash was hurt by these acts of vigilance and flew away as quickly as she could. In an effort to release some stress, she flew up to the moon's surface, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She found a crater and sat at the edge of it, kicking some small pebbles into the crater for some kind of amusement. Sighing, Rainbow Dash looked up at the planet Earth. She sighed once more before finally saying something.

"Why'd they do that?" She asked, wanting to receive an answer to it.

She waited for some time before realizing that she was all alone here. Then, she started continuing on.

"If that's the way they'll treat me, then why don't I return the favor?" She said, flying back to Earth to teach the ponies who just shunned her a lesson.

Within minutes, Rainbow Dash arrived back in Ponyville. The ponies who lined up along the streets gave Rainbow Dash the cold shoulder, thus forcing Rainbow Dash to take immediate action.

"You brought this on yourselves, everypony!" Rainbow Dash screamed, releasing some laser beams from her eyes and hooves.

The beams struck several buildings, completely obliterating them as if they were nothing. Rainbow Dash then aimed her laser beams towards actual ponies, successfully hitting them and vaporizing them. Everypony in the immediate area took evasive action, running for their dear lives as they tried escaping Rainbow Dash's wrath.

"You've brought this on yourselves, everypony!" Rainbow Dash screamed again.

Meanwhile, at the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight could see all the destruction Rainbow Dash was causing. Alarmed, she called for Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity to come as quickly as possible. All agreed to come, and did so in only a matter of minutes. Twilight shut the curtains and quickly turned and faced her friends.

"Rarity," she started, "do you still have the Mare Do Well costumes for us?"

"But, of course!" Rarity replied.

"Why do we need 'em?" Applejack asked.

"We need to stop Rainbow Dash from destroying Ponyville." Twilight answered back.

"Then we simply must hurry!" Rarity assured.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash quickly desecrated the town square. Well, most of Ponyville, to be exact, had been desecrated. Suddenly, an ominous black smoke appeared in front of Rainbow Dash, dragging her attention away from the cold hearts of Ponyville's citizens. A short while later, she heard an evil laugh.

"Who's there!?" Rainbow Dash demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, come now, Rainbow Dash!" A familiar voice replied.

Rainbow Dash turned around and noticed that, flying right in front of her, the voice was that of Discord's.

"What do you want?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You obviously gained some new powers, that is quite obvious." Discord replied. "How would you like to use them for evil!"

"What? I'd never do anything like that!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the destruction she caused. Discord saw a tear running down the side of Rainbow Dash's face. He flew over and held his head right next to Rainbow's head.

"Twilight told me that with great power, comes great responsibility." Rainbow Dash softly said, but loud enough for Discord to hear. "She told me to use my powers for good, never evil..."

"After the way they treated you?" Discord ominously asked. "Why should you use your powers for good when they don't accept you?"

Suddenly, the Mysterious Mare Do Well appeared and started talking to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Mare Do Well shouted. "Don't listen to him!"

Rainbow Dash turned around and saw Mare Do Well. She turned back around and faced Discord.

"Evil is the way, Rainbow Dash. Forget your Element of Loyalty if they weren't loyal to you."

"Good mares finish first, Rainbow Dash! Evil is not the way!"

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes tightly and held her ears close to her, trying to come up with an answer; a way to choose. Was it good? Or should it be evil?

"Evil, Rainbow Dash!"

"No, Rainbow! Good!"

"Evil!"

"Good!"

"Stop it!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. "All of you!"

"So what's it gonna be, Rainbow Dash?" Discord asked.

Rainbow Dash turned and faced Mare Do Well and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

She then faced Discord and went over towards him.

"Let's go." Rainbow Dash said as she grinned evilly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, removing her mask. "Don't you do this!"

But it was too late as Rainbow Dash disappeared, closely followed by Discord. Before leaving, Discord turned and teased Twilight.

"Evil always wins in the end!"

And with that, Discord disappeared with Rainbow Dash into an alternate dimension. Twilight stared vaguely at the portal as it closed. A tear shed from her eye as she witnessed one of her closest friends cross over to the dark side.

"Rainbow Dash..."

* * *

(A/N: Well? How'd you enjoy part 1? This, believe it or not, was extremely difficult to write. The hardest part was trying to write Rainbow Dash becoming evil and using her new powers for evil purposes. In the next part, this story will probably (most likely) become a crossover. I'll keep it a surprise what this will be crossed with. Coming to the end of this seemingly long author's note, please be sure to check out my friends twindragonsX1, Pizzema1334, and Nobody Else Has This Name. They are really good authors with really good stories in their inventories. Well, I'll be seeing you in Part 2!)


	2. Rainbow Dash vs Mare Do Well and Discord

Part 2: Rainbow versus Mare Do Well and Discord

"Welcome, Rainbow Dash, to my humble abode. Please make yourself feel at home!"

Discord welcomed Rainbow Dash into his home. Rainbow Dash, who was still feeling really hurt from receiving the cold shoulder by her acquaintances, trotted through the messed up castle Discord lived in.

"Chaos, my dear Rainbow Dash, is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" Discord said, pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk in reverse. "Care for a glass?"

"No, thank you..." answered Rainbow Dash.

Discord drank his chocolate milk, then tossed the glass aside, which exploded upon coming in contact with the ground. He then got up and slowly approached Rainbow Dash.

"Now that you've chosen the evil path, you'll need an evil name. Something like...oh, say...Professor Lightning? You like that?"

"Umm, I think I'll stick to Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash replied.

"To each their own, Rainbow Dash." Discord responded. "But how would you like to have a suit, like Nightmare Moon had armor."

"A suit would be cool." Rainbow Dash answered. "To be honest, I really like how the Shadowbolts armor looked like when I first encountered them way back when. Could you do that for me?"

Discord chuckled, "Hmm...you mean something like this?"

Discord snapped his fingers and, magically appearing in front of Rainbow Dash, was armor that resembled the Shadowbolts armor perfectly. Rainbow Dash idolized the suit that magically appeared in front of her. Without missing a single beat, she put the suit on, including the mask. She felt amazing and felt that she now looked "20% cooler."

"Now then, Rainbow Dash," continued Discord, "allow me to teach you how to properly use your powers for evil."

Discord evilly laughed as Rainbow Dash joined him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Twilight still gazed blankly at the portal that Rainbow Dash walked through with Discord. She was hurt to great extents as she just lost a friend - a great friend - to Discord and the dark side.

Within minutes, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity all crowded around Twilight. Each of them witnessed Rainbow Dash go, but none of them could believe that it happened. They crowded around and hugged each other very tightly. Tears shed from each pony's eyes as they wept over the loss of their friend.

"She...she's gone..." Twilight spoke through her tears.

The five slowly walked back to their homes and quietly locked themselves away. None of them wanted anypony to bother them. Twilight didn't even want to speak to Spike about the events that happened. Instead, she just locked herself in her room and wept even more over the loss of a dear friend.

Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared over Ponyville, with lightning striking buildings from the cloud. On top of the cloud, Twilight saw two figures, but couldn't manage to tell who they were. She grabbed her binoculars and gazed into them, revealing the two figures on top of the cloud.

"It's Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed. "Along with Discord!"

Twilight then fled her home in an effort to gather her friends and attempt to stop Rainbow Dash and Discord from destroying what was left of Ponyville.

Minutes later, Twilight, who was still in her Mare Do Well costume, sought out Rainbow Dash, hoping to challenge her to a fight. She, along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, all took different routes, trying to best find a way to get to Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was the first to "arrive" (so to speak) at Rainbow Dash. Using her magic, she got rid of the black thunder cloud, revealing Rainbow Dash and Discord from behind it. They hovered to the ground as Twilight stood her ground, preparing herself for any surprise attacks.

"Who are you?" Discord snapped.

Twilight gave no answer. Instead, she rose her hoof and pointed it towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash took the hint and stepped forward, preparing for a one-on-one battle with her long time nemesis. Discord eagerly watched overhead while the two ponies began fighting it out I the town square. In the meantime, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both showed up and began attacking Discord.

Twilight stood her ground, firmly, might I add, as Rainbow Dash began sprinting towards her. Twilight was no match as Rainbow Dash plowed right through her with her incredible speed. Rainbow Dash continued her barrages of hit-and-runs as Twilight desperately tried enduring the excruciating pain.

Rainbow Dash was growing aggravated as she noticed Twilight refusing to drop to the ground; refusing to accept defeat. Finally, she lost it. She continued hitting Twilight, asking her a question as she menaced upon her.

"Why. Won't. You. Go. Down!?"

With one last effort, Rainbow Dash had put everything into this one last attack. She hit Twilight with all her might then turned around to see the damage she had done to her. She was stunned to see Twilight still standing!

"How!?" Rainbow Dash shockingly asked. "How are you still standing!?"

Twilight said nothing. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, neared Twilight, still not knowing who was in the Mare Do Well costume. Finally face-to-face with Mare Do Well, Rainbow Dash unveiled the mask, revealing Twilight with closed eyes. A moment later, Twilight fell over, not budging a single bit.

Rainbow Dash felt a bit of agony in her soul as she witnessed her friend fall over. She gazed over at Twilight, removed her mask, and wiped her eyes with her hoof as tears began falling from her eyes. She got herself together, then turned and faced Discord, flying up to him to give him a piece of her mind.

Fortunately for Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were already ahead of her. However, Rainbow Dash wanted to do this on her own.

"Back off, you two," Rainbow Dash warned, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie backed away as Rainbow Dash stared down Discord.

"You made me what I am today..." She started. "I don't like what I've become..."

"You're a lean, mean, fighting machine!" Discord replied.

"No..." Rainbow Dash replied. "I'm a loyal, athletic athlete!"

"You wouldn't dare use your powers against your master!" Discord shot back.

"Try me!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Twilight had finally opened her eyes, surprisingly enough, without any pain. She stood atop her hooves and trotted on over to where Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were. On her way, she saw Rainbow Dash facing Discord.

_I knew she would stand up for herself!_ She thought as she hustled over to the scene of the fight.

* * *

Back at the scene of the most intense fight ever, Rainbow Dash was giving Discord the beating of a lifetime. The only problem Rainbow Dash had was that no matter what she did to Discord, he never once collapsed to the ground.

"This...doesn't make any...sense..." Rainbow Dash panted.

"Come now, Rainbow Dash," Discord replied, "what fun is there in making "sense?""

Twilight showed up as Rainbow Dash was just about to give up. She called out to her loyal friend, guiding her in what to do and how to do it.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called. "You can do it! All you have to do is attack out of friendship and kindness! You're attacking with hatred and evilness right now!"

Rainbow Dash gazed down and saw Twilight, whom was fully cloaked in The Mysterious Mare Do Well costume.

"Friendship and kindness, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out again.

Rainbow Dash nodded and returned her attention to Discord, who was having a ball by not being able to be defeated. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, then thought about all the good times she's had with her friends, up until yesterday, that is. She thought about the friendly competition she had against Applejack in the Running of the Leaves and the Iron Pony competition. She thought about being named Equestria's most talented flyer and getting the chance to meet the Wonderbolts. She thought about how her and her friends once defeated Discord, along with Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Queen Chrysalis. Together, her and her friends have made a huge impact on the world. She felt warmth and compassion in her heart and felt the friendship and kindness of all her friendships and through all the adventures she had with her friends.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and smiled. She no longer felt the bitterness and evil inside of her. Instead, they were replaced by kindness and goodness. She sent over a laser ray from her eyes and hooves towards Discord, who made no attempt to dodge them. Instead, he allowed himself to get hit, which was a pretty stupid idea.

Discord felt the pain and agony of kindness and friendship as he was being pelted by the laser rays. He couldn't take the mushy kindness and friendship stuff any longer, so he fled Ponyville back to his own little dimension. Rainbow Dash smiled and taunted Discord for leaving, threatening that if he were to show his hideous face anywhere near Ponyville, next time she won't be so subtle.

Upon Discord's departure, the residents of Ponyville came out from beneath the shadows and all thanked and applauded for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow blushed as she was being showered with thanks and warm feelings as she slowly touched her hooves to the ground. She searched for Twilight, until she felt a poke on her backside.

Turning around, she saw Mare Do Well (all three of them). They took their masks off, as did Rainbow Dash, revealing their faces. To the left of Rainbow Dash stood Fluttershy and to the right stood Pinkie Pie; in the middle stood Twilight. Rainbow Dash neared Twilight, beginning to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," she started, for everything that I've done to you and to Ponyville..."

Twilight gazed into the athlete's eyes. She cracked a smile, then wrapped a hoof around her neck.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Twilight." Rainbow Dash continued.

"What? Me?" Twilight asked. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks to my protection spell. I was faking the whole time!"

_So that's why she didn't fall!_ Rainbow Dash said to herself.

"But I'm really glad that you snapped out of your senses and pulled through in the end." continued Twilight. "I know that you meant no harm from the very beginning, I really did. Now, I think all of Ponyville understands as well."

Rainbow Dash looked around as she saw that she was surrounded by the citizens of Ponyville. She flew up a bit, in order to project her voice to the large crowd of ponies present.

"I'm sorry for the destruction I've caused here." She started. "I never meant for that to happen and solemnly swear to use my powers only for good, never for evil again!"

The crowd of ponies cheered for Rainbow Dash, formerly accepting her apology. Rainbow Dash smiled as she started flying away.

* * *

A couple of months have come and gone by and Rainbow Dash is still learning her new abilities and new powers. She's helped Ponyville rebuild completely after Discord made her destroy it before. She still uses her powers for amusement purposes, such as pulling pranks with Pinkie Pie using her invisibility power, whom she learned that, by touching other ponies, she can turn them invisible as well.

Rainbow Dash has kept true to her promise by using her powers for good and not evil. She knows that she can't afford to go crazy like she did the first time because these ponies depended on her defending; Rainbow Dash was now the proud super heroine of Ponyville.

She flew away to go patrol the town, completely unaware that Discord was secretly watching her.

"See?" Discord snapped.

"It is true..."

"How do we overcome that?"

"When the time is right, these civilized ponies will work up against her." Discord answered. "She will either die a hero, or live long enough to see herself become the villain."

With that, Discord, along with his two accompanies, laughed evilly as they watched Rainbow Dash fly away.

* * *

**_The End?_**

**_(A/N):_****_ I know I promised that this last par. Would be a crossover, but after plenty of hours struggling to put the two shows together with no bridge sturdy enough to link them, I dropped the idea of a crossover and just decided to finish this one by itself. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you noticed the plenty of references all throughout, with the most obvious being the last dialogue Discord has. Once again, this was a very hard story to write, treating to write Rainbow Dash evilly is very, very hard. But, if you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review and to follow/favorite it! Well, until next time! Bye!_**


End file.
